The invention relates to a cathode ray tube comprising means for generating at least one electron beam, a display screen and a deflection unit having coils for deflecting the electron beam(s) across the display screen, and a yoke ring which surrounds at least one of the coils, said yoke ring being provided with at least one cooling fin for dissipating heat generated by the coils, said cooling fin thermally contacting the yoke ring by means of lugs which contact a surface of the yoke ring. The invention also relates to a cooling fin for use in a cathode ray tube.
Cathode ray tubes are well known and are used, inter alia, in television receivers and computer monitors. A yoke ring having cooling fins for a cathode ray tube is known from JP-A 5-114370.
In operation, the deflection unit deflects the electron beam(s). The yoke ring surrounds the coils and enhances the field generated by the coils.
An important problem resides in that the temperature of the deflection unit increases during operation. The deflection unit warms up. This causes a number of problems. The different parts of the deflection unit expand and may move relatively to each other. These phenomena have a negative influence on the picture display. In the known yoke ring, the cooling fins are provided so as to dissipate heat.